Destinos
by NataliaHanasaki13
Summary: distintas cosas pueden pasar en una vida Angel Tsume una de las kunoichi de konoha siempre le ocurren problemas entre esos amor,cosas trajicas pero nunca penso qe esta ves el destino estaba de su mano...
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1: una nueva oportunidad.**...

* * *

-IDIOTA!-dijo la morena

Esas fueron las palabras la chica morena llena de odio y rencor...

-Y que me vas hacer?! HERIRME?!  
-grrr...hmm Pensé que vos me amabas...pero...cuando te vi con esa...TE QUISE ASECINAR!-le respondió al pelirrojo con los ojos rojos  
-terminamos...-dijo  
-si eso seria lo mejor...nos vemos Gaara-kun...  
-nos vemos Angel-sama...

Habían pasado cuatro días después de lo ocurrido y la chica morena, angel ,dentro de ella guardo un rencor hacia ese pelirrojo...

Mientras En La Clase A...  
-*escribiendo*...  
-como te sentís angel...?  
-y...que te párese tenten?  
-ja..ups!  
-jaja n_n gracias por la risa que hiciste sacar uwu  
-no hay de que :P

RIIINNNGG!

Salen al receso y angel y las demás se sientan en una mesa

-voy al kiosco ¿alguien va a querer que le compre algo?  
-a mi lo siempre hinata  
-ok angel, ino, tenten ¿Quién algo?  
-no  
-no gracias!  
-ok me voy

Se Va Al Kiosco

-que vas hacer con lo de la fiesta de disfraces?  
-mmm? Que fiesta?  
-me estás jodiendo?  
-no...  
-... -.- oh por dios! La de disfraces!  
-ahhh nose  
-acá tenes angel!  
-gracias n_n  
-de que hablaban?  
-de la fiestas de disfraces  
-ahhh  
-a vos te dejan hacer fiestas en tu casa hinata?  
-nose tenten ¿por?  
-para que hagas la fiesta ahí  
-nose veo si mi viejo me deja  
-ok

RIIIINNGG!

-ahí no!  
-que pasa?  
-ahora tenes clases con...  
-gai sensei..  
-dhooouuuuu! TT_TT

Pasa las hs y salen

-SII! Al fin el finde!  
-jaja es verdad n_n  
-chau!  
-bye!

Ino y TenTen Se van a sus casas

-hola chicas!  
-hola primito ^^  
-hola neji n_n  
-y sasuke?  
-¬w¬ por que preguntas hinatita? jeje  
-./. Nooo por nada...u/ú vamos a casa primo?  
-voy a acompañar a angel  
-piensa: habrá romance X3 - ok, angel después te llamo^^  
-o.o?¿ ok hinata-san

Se van con una sonrisa cómplice a su casa

-veo que te llevas bien con tu prima neji-kun  
-eh? Ja... así es n_n  
-y vas a la fiesta de disfraces?  
-que fiesta?  
-a la fiesta que esta organizando hinata  
-ahhh! Si voy n_n  
-de vas a ir?  
-mmm... nose...no me decido  
-pues hazlo rápido porque mañana a la noche, yo iré de nekita ja nwn  
-ahh mira jajaja  
-bueno acá es mi casa gracias por acompañarme neji-kun*lo besa en la mejilla* n/n  
-U/ nos vemos...

* * *

Contiunara...

* * *

bueno TwT es unos de mi viejos fics ;w; nose opinen xD


	2. Chapter 2

En El Cap Anterior Vimos Que Angel Termino Con Gaara...Y Que Al Parecer Neji Siente Algo Por Ella... ¿El Guardara Lo Que Siente? o ¿Se Lo Diría En La Fiesta?

Mientras En La Clase A...

-anoten que esto que mañana no tendrán clases por perfeccionamiento docente  
-ok*todas*  
-es perfecto!  
-jaja es verdad hinata!  
-de que vas a ir vestida angel?  
-de nekita nwn vos ino?  
-de maga, tu hinata?  
-de una conejita jiji

Mientras Con Los Chicos...

-hey naruto!  
-que pasa sasuke?  
-vas a la fiesta?  
-seee obvio! Y vos kiba neji shino y cejotas?  
-*los 2* sep!  
- yo no iré! ¬¬  
- ._. Buee! Pregunte no mas!

RIIINNNGGG!

Se Van Al Receso...

-*se sientan-  
-angel...una pregunta  
-si hinata...  
-a vos te gusta neji? ¬w¬  
-inner angel: ahhh que hago que hago?!-no hinata._. ...por?  
-no! Por nada TwT  
-y vas a poner los volantes?  
-si si,me ayudan?  
-*las 2* zip :3

Entonces Angel, Hinata e Ino pegan los volantes

-listo!  
-chicas se me ocurrio una idea  
-cual?  
-es que...hay ustedes saben ino y angel!  
-ahhh XD  
-hola chicas!  
-hola sasuke  
-hola shika  
-hola kankuro  
-hola neji-kun...  
-que problemático... -.-  
-que cosa lindo?  
-ya ser habrán dado cuantas ustedes solos

Pasan unos minutos...

-ahhh siii!  
-angel podemos hablar? ù/u  
-si ^-^

Salen Al Patio

-bueno lo que te quería decir es que...yo...hace un tiempo...  
-si...Dímelo...  
-ok...yo...te...  
-angel!  
-directora Tsunade ¿Qué pasa?  
-hablar con vos y tanashi  
-si! Después dímelo si neji-kun...?  
-si...angel...

En La Dirección...

-que pasa tía Tsunade?  
- lo de siempre...  
-es de los ryuuzaki no?  
-a si es angel...  
-...y trasfiéranlo a otra escuela o aldea  
-trataremos porque desde que nació Liliana hitomy ryuuzaki fue un graaan problema!  
-ok tía no grite

Minutos después salen de la dirección, pasan hora y salen del colegio

-angel-san!  
-oh neji-kun que quieres?  
-jijiji*ino y hinata*  
-¬¬ ahhh neji-kun mejor vamos al parque para hablar mejor  
-si, como quieras  
-adiós tortolos!*ino y hinata*  
-...-/-*angel y neji*

Y Angel y Neji Se Van Al Parque...

-*se sientan*-  
-si neji-kun que me querías decir  
-...que yo...te...-piensa: VAMOS NEJI! Podes decírselo-  
-...si...  
-yo te amo...  
-*se asombra y sonroja* woh...yo...No...ahí no se que decir...  
-solo diciéndome la verdad...  
-jeje si...yo...también...te...amo...neji-kun...

Pasan las horas y pasa el día y cae la noche entonces la morocha de ojos celestes (angel) se puso su disfraz y se fue con su pareja de baile...

TOC-TOC!

-hola angel y primito! Al fin llegan  
-jaja SIP amiga n_n  
Entran y se empieza a escuchar la música, la música era variada...había lentos, de regetton, de cumbia...en una mesa había comida y bebidas...en un momento el DJ de la fiesta había puesto un lento...y ahí comenzó el romanticismo, la canción era yo quisiera ser de Reik

-linda canción no hinata...la ideal para nosotros...  
-así es sasuke-kun...

Mientras...

-yo quisiera ser.. el que por la noches te desvelas...  
-y lo sos neji...

Se Iban A Besar Cuando...

-ANGEL Y NEJI SON EL REY Y LAS REINA DEL BAILE!  
-que suban!  
-vamos?  
-si n/n

Se Suben...

-n_n gracias...gracias...  
-wow nunca lo pensé

Y si...Angel y Neji fueron los reyes de la fiesta...ellos bajaron del escenario y bailaron...justo el DJ de la fiesta puso un lento...y era obvio que ellos se querían besar...pero con tanta atención no podían...entonces pasaba la hora hasta que llego la hora de irse...

-linda fiesta hinata!  
-jaja así es tenten-chan  
-y bueno yo ya me voy...  
-*las 3*adiós  
-nos vemos mañana!

Mientras...

-que noche no Neji-kun...  
-si...  
-bueno aca es mi casa gracias...  
-no hay de que...*se acerca para besarla cuando...*  
-EJEM...  
-padre...  
-entra...  
-si n_nU  
-chau...  
-adios...

Entonces Angel entra a la casa...

-argh! Casi... -.-|||

Sale Angel y Besa a Neji en la mejilla

Mientras En La Habitación...

-y hermana que tal la fiesta? ¬w¬  
-n/n muy linda-inner angel: y neji hermoso!-  
-seee! T_T

-a ver...adivino! neji y tu están juntos ¬w¬  
-c-como lo su-supiste hermano...? o-o  
-se te nota en la cara

-ok ok!  
-me lo contó Kiba!  
-WHAT?!  
-seeep! Ino se entero de TenTen, TenTen se lo contó a Kiba, Kiba se lo contó a Erica y mi niña me lo contó a mi  
-... O_O  
-^^ así fue


End file.
